The Captain's Heart
by fashiongirl97
Summary: Jenny is back where she belongs, back being the boss and leaving people shaking in her boots. Yet things are never quite that simple for this lot are they, from old girlfriends to the dreaded thing happeneing, from hard cases to risking their lieves. Things are never going to be simple. This is the continued tale of life on and off Destinies peak. #2 in the hearts trilogy
1. not quite a peaceful day onboard

_**Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS**_

_**Author's note – hey! I'm back and so is the story!**_

_**Hope this is okay, thank you to all of you who made 'the commander's heart' such a massive success. I hope you have stayed with me and will through this and the final instalment. Here it is, and enjoy!**_

Three months had passed since Jenny had returned to the ship and the life she had always loved; and destinies peak had begun to feel like home once more. She'd stepped back into her old role, become the boss of the ship once again and got the respect she deserved. Officers had been promoted and demoted – yet just like last time no one fired. The ship had bowed down to the former Director; she'd risen to the challenge, with Wayne Hoffmann by her side.

Today they walked side by side down the twisting grey corridors which each held a million memories from what felt like a life time ago. She walked with a smile, yet a slight ache in her heart as she missed her family, her lover: those people she had not had to miss before. The people that last time she had not had awaiting her return. Now though, it all seemed so worth it, she would work her ass off, play not necessarily by the rules but get her job done and the ship transformed, then go home to his loving embrace and their warm smiles. As they turned the corner the job took over her thoughts once more – just for a while.

"Petty Officer Moore!" both she and Wayne bellowed, synchronised to the letter. He turned around slowly, not saluting.

"Yeah?" he questioned. He was a young boy who had climbed to Petty Officer thanks to the influence his father cast. His actions had been pushed aside until Jenny came back and enforced her 'no exceptions rule'. The whole ship had had what was not quite lecture bit more of a heads up on how whilst serving on this ship they were individuals and only got respect due to their rank, actions and behaviour – not their surname. It had worked with most people, yet as always there were those who thought themselves better than the rest. William Moore was one of them; his father had cast shadows over the ship for many years, meaning his son got away with anything. Jenny though, after spending three years up the hill with politicians all alike, had learnt how little influence they really had.

"When spoken to by a senior officer you WILL stand to attention!" shouted Captain Shepard. Wayne watched her, doing what she did best and let her deal with it. She'd always been the one who left no one unaccounted for yet would have a whole crew standing to attention at the click of her fingers. "Back straight and solute! When spoken to you will answer 'Yes Ma'am'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ma'am." He responded saluting. The pair walked away, both smirking. It never did take much, the daddy's boys who'd never been spoken back to crumbled within a matter of minutes. Wayne just shook his head as they made their way to a teleconference with the SecNav.

"What?" she asked after a few minutes.

"I have no idea what you are on about." He answered in a joking tone. Even after all these years they'd fallen back into their old ways, joking, laughing and taking the mic. But it was what got them through the tours of duty, through the long nights, the missed birthdays and anniversaries.

"You've been shaking your head ever since we left him shaking in his boots." She replied with an amused tone in her voice.

"You never cease to amaze me Jennifer Shepard, you go from officer to commander, from agent to director to captain flawlessly. And even after over a decade you can still make people who in turn could end your career shake in their boots and solute you."

"His father isn't that powerful, and anyway I used to make people shake in their boots as Director."

_**-The Captains Heart-**_

He ran his hand roughly through his hair, sighing. It was getting to him now, knowing that she was all those miles away on some boat in the middle of the Ocean doing god only knew what. He thought he would manage, after all they'd barely been together two weeks when she left, but three months was a whole lot longer in reality than it seemed on paper. And there were still another few months to go. _God she is gonna be the death of me! _He thought as he stepped of the lift on his way to see Abby. They currently had no cases but he knew she got lonely, and as it looked as though no one else had many cases he figured she could use some company. On a selfish note he also needed to get his thoughts off of a certain red head; that he wouldn't be seeing for a few more months.

As he arrived in her lab he shouted her name over the load heavy music. She obviously didn't have much work to do as she was dancing around. He stepped forward and tapped her shoulder, electing a shriek of surprise from the raven haired girl. She quickly turned off her music and hugged Gibbs in her customary style. "Oh great one, to what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked in a mocking deep voice.

"Brought you a Caf-pow Abs ." he replied with a smile on his face.

"Oooh! YEY!" she replied taking it from him and taking a long slurp of the caffeinated drink. "You heard from Jenny?" she asked as she always did when she saw him.

"Nah, not since last week Abs. You?"

"Yeah! She e-mailed me this morning; well it was more likely in the middle of the night."

"What did she say Abs?"

"Read it for yourself my silver fox." As he did; he went over to the screen and read the black letters that Jenny had spent time writing.

_Hi Abby,_

_I know this is late at night but it's the first chance I've had to sit down, and I'm nearly falling asleep as I write this now. Hope you are all ok, and as you so put I am 'making them squirm'. How are things with you all? Nothing so much new has evolved other than a few nicknames I would rather never hear again. Make sure Jethro head slaps Tony a few times, and yes, I will get them together when I return. Give Jethro my love Abs, and I will see you all in a few months._

_Jenny x_

He smiled at the message. Even though it was only an e-mail he could tell she had been tired when she wrote it – for starters he could actually understand it as there was a significant lack of long words. He smirked at her plotting; he guessed he really was getting the old Jenny Sheppard back!

His thought track was lost as the shrill of his phone rang. He was being summoned to the Directors office, and so were his team. This would be fun; after all he didn't exactly get on with Leon.

He left Abs with a smile on her face as she re-read the e-mail, and headed to get his team. They all followed in suit to the office. As they stood there Vance was chewing on a tooth pick that Ziva was currently thinking up the most painful way to kill him with.

"Ziva David, your liaison with NCIS has been terminated. Agent DiNozzo: you're becoming Agent Afloat, McGee: you're going to be in charge of Cyber Crimes, Gibbs-"he said passing the older man a handful of files. "Meet you new team."

_**-The Captain's Heart-**_

Jenny and Wayne sat down to see the SecNav come on screen. He looked tired and as though he was in the middle of something. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I have to sort out some things at NCIS."

"What things sir?" questioned Jenny, who was already stood up and concerned.

"Vance has discovered a mole. Yet instead of acting rationally he's decided to split up the MCRT so he can put his three suspects on that team."

"He's going to shoot NCIS in the head!"

"I know, but I can't do anything."

"I can, get me on a plane to DC and I'll deal with it sir. I may be with the Navy now but it doesn't mean I'm going to let him wreck that agency."

"It's already planned Jenny, my plane is on its way, you'll have a few hours in DC then you're back. I hope to god you can sort this out because I can't, not without solid evidence." Before he'd even finished she was out the door. IT looked like she would be returning home a little earlier than planned…

_**I know, not quite original but I have to put the scene in that is coming up in the next chapter. **_

_**If you've enjoyed then please go and check out my other new story 'an English rose'. :D**_

_**Please review, they mean a lot and I will give you all a shout out in the next chapter!**_

_-fashiongirl97_


	2. time to clean up the mess he left

_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS!**_

_**Authors note – hey! So, I hope this is alright, it's a bit more light hearted than the last. I'm still amazed by the success of the last story and amazed it had carried on so thanks to you all! I have a really busy weekend with family so might not get to update as soon, so sorry! **_

_**Thanks to my reviewers:**_

_**Left my heart in Paris : so glad you love it, hope this doesn't disappoint and thank you for the reviews!**_

_**TeamCarlisleandEsme8 : thank you, and I love that idea! Please continue to review!**_

_**ncisGirl2389 : Destinies peak is the name of the ship. Glad you're enjoying! Please keep reviewing!**_

_**Teardrops of ink : glad you are enjoying! Hope this is okay! Love the reviews!**_

_**Rhiz Oneill : Thank you! Love that idea! :D thanks for the reviews!**_

_**Tempe4Booth : sorry for the delay! Hpe this doesn't disappoint! Hope you continue to enjoy and review! **_

_**GIBBSandRHYANxxx : Glad you love and that it was worth the wait. Hope you continue to enjoy it! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

Captain Jennifer Shepard was on edge as she stood in the landing deck office looking out. There were large windows made from bullet proof glass, inside there was a young Petty Officer 3rd class who looked as though he was nervous as anything at having the captain in his office. The fact that as Jenny waited she was tapping her foot to a none existent rhythm was not helping matters.

Jenny hadn't even thought that she would be seeing Jethro again in just a short while, the fact that Vance was splitting up the group that were like family was plaguing her more than anything else. Yet as she stood there now she permitted her mind to wander for the first time in a while. She allowed herself to picture his bright blue yes, remember his smirk; the feeling of being in his arms…it brought a small smile to her face and a warm feeling in her stomach. She missed him so much, she missed them all.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the Petty officer nervously informed her that her plane was here. She smiled politely, put on her hat and made her way out. As she got on she once more removed her hat and smiled at the pilot. As soon as she sat down they had set off. Jenny turned off her phone and took out one of the books she knew the SecNav kept on his plane. Jenny sat there on the plane reading her book, a glass of water in front. The last few months had been mad; they'd had to get the ship back up to the op which had proved harder than initially thought. But now they were well on their way. It was the first time she had had a chance to sit down and a read in ages, and now she was relishing in it.

After 2 hours the plane landed and Jenny smiled as she looked out the window to see the skyline of the city she loved, the place she called home. With a smile on her face and a determined glint in her eye she made her way off the plane after being told she had about 3 to 4 hours before they wanted to set off back again. With a smile Jenny hailed a cab and went the short journey to the navy yard.

_**-The Captains Heart-**_

"DiNozzo! Get on with your paperwork or else you will find yourself out of a job." Demanded Gibbs, as he walked past his senior agent to his desk, head slapping him along the way. Tony mumbled a reply that no one heard. Today was the first day they had not had an ongoing case all week after clearing up a Drugs ring and a murder. So that meant the paperwork had piled up and they all had to catch up. Yet is seemed as though Tony as per usual had decided not to. Whilst Ziva and McGee silently sat typing away Tony was chucking paper and moaning. But there was a dark feeling to the atmosphere. They were all being separated, this was the last normal day before they would all be packing away their things, and going their separate ways. No one quite knew what to say, Abby had been taken away by Ducky to do stock taking in order to take her mind off it. She'd been crying all morning and would have fort eh rest of the day if she hadn't gone.

The sound that signalled the arrival of the lift made no one look up. It wasn't uncommon. But when a red head in uniform strode past them they all looked up. As she disappeared into the office Tony looked back. "Wasn't that Jenny?" he questioned, and they all nodded. Gibbs just looked confused and decided to head up and see if Cynthia knew. She'd been more of a help since Leon had taken over, and she'd allowed him do pass messages on without having to face the new Director whom he didn't particularly like.

_**-The Captains Heart-**_

As Jenny walked passed her former assistant she gave the younger woman a smile. Cynthia knew he was in a meeting but decided not to inform Jenny as she had a feeling she would be wasting her breath. Jenny barged into her former office to see Leon Vance with a younger agent. She gave the ptrobie a look which unmistakably said 'go!'. He did so and she turned to Vance. He glared at her and she returned the favour. "Any reason you have decided to barge into _my _office?" he questioned.

"Any reason you're splitting up the best team NCIS has."

"Ah, the SecNav told you I take it."

"He did. Why Leon?"

"We have a mole."

"And that has to do with them how?"

"I want Gibbs to find him."

"Then find some other way Leon. I'm going to tell you something now that you should already know, but seeming as it is you I won't hold my breath on you already knowing so. You split up Jethro's team and your closed rates will plummet, you give DiNozzo agent afloat, yeah he'll solve cases, but not as many as with Gibbs. You put McGee on Cyber his confidence that he's built will go, and case closures will drop. You send Ziva back to Mossad she will be dead within a year and the amount of injuries with rise so height you won't have time to blink. What you don't get _Leon _is these people are like a family, like _my _family." He was shocked at her bluntness. "You know, as I a probie I never understood why Jethro head slapped people, it's situations like this with people like you I understand." She said stepping forward before putting her hand behind his head and head slapping him. He was still in shock as she stood at the stood, turning around before leaving. "I said when I left if you messed up I'd be on your ass before you could blink, I wasn't kidding. Ziva, McGee and Tony STAY. You catch the mole another way."

He was gobsmacked as she left. But something about the fact she had come all this way just because of what he was going to do make him think maybe he did need to think about what she'd said – and maybe she had a point.

_**-The Commanders Heart-**_

Jenny came down the stairs with a smile on her face. She'd only been with Vance 10 minutes which meant she still had 3 hours left in DC and she knew exactly who she was going to spend it with.

Jethro watched her come down the stairs. She caught his eye and he smiled back at her. The Captain for the moment had been left on the plane that would take her back. For now she was simply that mans lover. As she neared his desk he stood up and walked towards her. He hugged her and she back. The feeling of being in one another's arms was all they wanted. They pulled back just enough for his to capture her lips. As he kissed her softly and lovingly his hand reached around and undid her tight bun. She pulled back laughing. "I always preferred you with your hair down Jenny."

"I know that Jethro." She replied with a smile. They kissed again before a squeal could be heard and everyone knew who.

"Mummy came to rescue you all!" she squealed hugging Jenny.

"Right Abs, before I forget none of you are going away, I think I've convinced Vance of that. If he tries it again then you get me in here. I've head slapped him once, I'll do it again." She said.

"You head slapped Vance?" questioned Tony.

"Yeah DiNozzo, that I did do." She replied. Jethro pulled her into a hug and kissed ere head.

"My girl." She smirked.

"I don't belong to anyone" she said with a smirk. "on another note I have three hours, and I haven't had decent coffee in three months." That was all she needed to say. Jethro was pulling her towards the lift and she was laughing. It made everyone smile to see them happy.

The pair went for coffee where they sat curled up in the corner. It was the rare moments they got together that they loved. They drank their coffee, caught up, and drank coffee. The whole time they never left each other's side.

_**Hope it was okay, please continue to review, alert and favourite. They all make my day and I shout out all reviewers, logged in or not. **_


	3. she is back!

_**Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS**_

_**Authors Note- I hope this is ok, I'm sorry it's short, I have the ending for this story planned but just don't know how to get there :/ **_

_**Only had 5 reviews this time so this one goes out to all of you who have reviewed, and alerted and favourite, but reviews make me write faster, so please leave me a note, I'll give you a shout out xxx**_

_**Left My Heart In Paris – glad you enjoyed and like it, I hope this chapter is ok, and if you have any suggestions then please let me know.**_

_**TeamCarisleandEsme8 – you're welcome, : it was an awesome idea, glad you enjoy. If you have any more then let me know. **_

_**Tempe4Booth – glad you enjoyed! Please keep the reviews coming **_

_**Ncisgirl2389 – Jenny is still in the Navy, she was just clearing up Vance's mess ;)**_

_**RhizOneill- Glad you enjoyed, I hope this was alright. **_

Life is full of twists and turns, it throws us challenges that some can face whilst others can't. That is why we must spend those few precious moments we get with the ones we love. The time we share with others, is the time we remember the most, the time we cherish. For Jenny and Jethro those three hours a month ago with one another was something hey had both cherished. They acted like any couple in love, and that was something that they both loved. Now though, it was back to normal and had been for the lat month. Jenny was back on board and being the person she'd been a decade ago. Now it was Saturday night. The crew had had a slouch afternoon as had become a tradition. Jenny on the other hand had been in conferences with Leon Vance all afternoon as she helped him unearth the mole in NCIS. They'd decided to narrow down the suspects to three short lists and had made sure that the team got closer to them. They had assisted on cases and worked closer. Jethro would report into Vance and give him his verdict whilst Jenny would oversee. So far they had dismissed Langer thanks to Jethro's 'gut' although that hadn't gone down well with Vance. Their favourite was Lee although it was all circumstantial.

Now as Jenny looked out of the window as the sun set on the water she sighed, it was times like this when she was alone in her office that she would do anything to be curled up on the couch with Jethro. The ship in the last Month had sailed further away and there was now a four hour time difference between her and her lover. So, with a smile on her face and after checking the time in DC she decided to call Jethro.

_**-The Captains Heart-**_

For Jethro, spending months away from Jenny had come with other problem, aside from the fact women seemed to assume she was single and therefore available he had to fight them off and also it had brought back memories of the lonely nights when he'd been in the corps away from Shannon and Kelly. Yet this time he had a 'family' who were there for him. He'd gone out for drinks with them a few times, albeit after Abby threatening him, but it had helped. Now though, things were getting frustrating, his case was not going well and for some bizarre reason Hollis Mann had been ringing him for the last few weeks. The last part he had not mentioned to Jenny as he knew she did not like the woman, and it would only cause an argument in the little time they ever actually got to talk to one another and it was therefore not what he wanted to do.

Now he sat at his desk whilst Tony and Ziva were finally working after messing around for the majority of the time after they'd investigated their suspect. Now, they were doing fiancé and background checks. Meanwhile McGee and Abby were down in the lab working on finding something new out which would help them identify their mystery mole. Although so far there had been no luck. Gibbs was stressed as a result, he hadn't slept well since Jenny missed as even though they had only been together a week before she left his bed felt empty without her warm body near him. Sighing he got up, grabbed his badge and gun and left for coffee.

He walked down the lone streets of DC, watching as people went about their daily lives, families walked hand in hand, school girls skipped whilst holding their parents hand and chattering on about her day at school, teenagers walked close together, old couples sat on benches… The people of DC went about their lives, not thinking whilst they kissed on more time, ate another sandwich or skipped another step that somewhere someone was hurting. But maybe that was how things were meant to be, maybe it was right that way because then people wore smiles instead of frowns, because sometimes all it takes is a smile: to say a million words and in some cases make that one person feel as if they have something left to fight for.

Half an hour later, as he made his return journey back his phone rang, he snapped it open, not checking the ID. "Gibbs."

"_Well Special Agent Gibbs it seems as though there is a red head missing her lover in this office." Jenny replied with a smirk as she listed to his breathing through the phone. She stood by the window gazing out onto the sea, imaging him being her by her side. _

"Jen?"

"_Well that is my name Jethro."_

"Hey, how are you?"

"_I'm fine, just a bit lonely."_

"I miss you Jen."

"_I miss you too, it's only two more months. What are you doing Jethro? Getting Coffee?"_

"Yeah, I am. We've got a case, Ziva and DiNozzo are checking out a suspect, McGee is trying to catch our mole. What are you doing Jen?"

"_In my office, thinking."_

"about?"

"_Maybe when I get back we could go away for a week, somewhere just the two of us. Doesn't have to be hot just…"_

"I'd like that Jenny." Jethro stepped off the lift and walked into the bullpen. He didn't see the blonde woman sat at his desk. "I have to go, back at NCIS."

"_Okay, Jethro, I love you, more than anything else, I love you!"_

"I love you too Jenny Shepard, and I'll see you in two months." With that they hung up. Gibbs had a massive smile on his face, and so did Jenny. They loved one another.

_**-The Captains Heart-**_

With a smile on her face Jenny put down the phone and headed down to the NAAFI where she knew the majority of the sailors spent their time. When she got down there she joined in the laughs. IT wasn't often they got a slouch evening, but after the amount of pressure they'd been under recently Jenny and Wayne had decided half the crew could have one tonight and the other half tomorrow. The crew were doing well, the ship was at the top and life on board was as fun as ever. She sat down and shared stories, spoke with some of the officers that had known her all those years ago and she smiled. She told them about Jethro and they told her about their families and partners. IT was these nights that made Jenny and her crew such a good lot, they knew each other, were friends and that meant that when the hard times struck there was always someone there to help.

_**-The Captain's Heart-**_

Jethro turned into his teams cubical to see Tony and Ziva whispering about something. As he walked dup to them Tony stammered then finally pointed to Gibbs desk where he saw one Hallis Mann to be sat. He groaned and glared at her. _What the hell is she doing here? _He questioned himself _Jenny is going to freak if she finds out! _His second thought. HE walked over, slapped his hands down on the table, tipped her out of the chair, only she managed to steady herself. He glared and sat down, before waiting for an answer. "Jethro! That was unnecessary!"

"What you doing here?"

"Straight to the point as usual." She murmured to herself. "Well seeming as you haven't answered you calls I figured I'd come over here."

"Yeah? And…?"

"Jethro! I thought, it would be a good idea to try again." He was too shocked to move. She stepped closer and brushed off some imaginary dirt off his suit. "I mean, just imagine, those long beach's…" she looked up at him just as he regained his thoughts. He pulled away and walked away, as he was about to leave he spun around and glared at her.

"I don't care what you say Hollis, it's over. I have moved on, I love Jenny Shepard, she is the most amazing woman I have ever met and you will never be able to compete. I'm spending the rest of my life with her!"

"And where is she now?" shouted the blonde.

"Serving her country, then in two months in my arms Hollis. It's time you stop clinging on to the past, me and you were never going to work, now I've moved on, its time you do the same."

With that and a round of applause Gibbs went to get another coffee – he needed it.

_**Please, please, please review! : ) x x x **_


	4. wishing they were back together

_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Authors note – see, this is what happens when I don't have exams and am in a good mood – updates! **_

_**Okay, so I hope this is ok. I had only 4 review this time which is a bit depressing but a massive thanks to you guys….**_

_**Ncisgirl2389 – **__Jenny is still in the Navy, not NCIS. She isn't an agent or anything. She's the captain of Destinies peak now along with Wayne Hoffman. The only tie she had with NCIS is that she is helping Vance find the mole in order to stop him splitting up team Gibbs. Glad you enjoying! :D_

_**TeamCarisleandEsme8 – **__thanks for the idea! I didn't use it directly but loved it anyhow. Hope this is ok, and any more suggestions then let me know please! :D_

_**Left My Heart In Paris – **__Partially used your idea just not the last bit as I have that scene planned out in my mind but won't appear until the final story in the trilogy Hope you enjoy and keep me noted with any suggestions please :D xx_

_**Rhiz Oneill – **__Glad you enjoyed! Thanks for the suggestion but there is a little more Hollis to come. Hope you enjoy! :D_

Weeks passed and lives went on for Jen and Jethro, yet still Hollis Mann pestered the special agent. Like a shadow she was always behind him, like the common cold she just wouldn't leave him alone. He ignored her, as best as possible, but she was grating on him now. She just didn't seem to get the message. Tony had a pool on how long it would be until Gibbs killed her or whether Jenny would reappear and kill her before her lover had the chance. Jethro hadn't told her yet though, he knew she was stressed as it was, her work was hectic to say the least. The SecNav had loaded her up with adding 20 new recruits to the ship whom he wanted her to personally train, as well as that she was dealing with finding the mole in NCIS as well as attempting not to distance herself from those she loved. Every time Jethro spoke to her it got cut short by someone needing her, and if it wasn't that then it was late at night and he could hear the sleep in her voice and didn't have the heart to keep her awake.

Today was one of those days on Destinies peak where Jenny seemed to be unable to stop and think for the briefest of moments. She loved her job – she really did, but it was times like this when she hadn't spoken to Jethro properly in nearly a month that it hit home just how much of a full on job it was and that hurt. As she stood watching as sailors attempted to do their duty's whilst moaning about how they missed their girlfriends who they hadn't seen in a few weeks Jenny sighed. This was when she realised how naïve people could be. Jenny leaned her head against the cold metal wall and closed her eyes. But it wasn't meant to be as a sailor came up to her with a bloody finger. Sighing Jenny rolled her eyes. "It's a cut, get a plaster and deal with it, if you think that hurts Seaman then you should try getting shot twice in the thigh." He gave her a scared look as if she had just threatened to shoot him twice in the thigh before nearly running off.

Over in DC, Jethro head slapped Tony as he walked in. The young man was late for the third time this week. Matters were made worse by the fact Jethro was missing Jen like hell. Tony was droning on about his date, Ziva threatening him with a paperclip whilst Abby and McGee sat having a hushed conversation. As he logged onto his computer he looked at his emails just like Jenny had taught him before she'd left. He deleted the junk – which was everything in his opinion – but stopped as he saw one from the woman he missed so dearly. He opened it without a second thought and smiled as he read the contents.

_Jethro, I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you in ages. To say I haven't had time to think would be the understatement of the century. I am writing this as the SecNav drones on the phone about the latest truancy figures at the academy and I just wanted to say this:_

_I love you more than anything and go to sleep missing you._

_I am counting the days until I return. 1 month Jethro, then I'll be in your arms._

_I love you._

_Jen xx_

Jethro smiled, somehow she always managed to make him smile, even from hundreds of miles away. With a small smile on his face he hit the reply button.

_1 month Jenny, then you're all mine for a while. I love you, Jethro. _

He hit send before groaning at the sight of the blonde who walked in. "Who the hell keeps letting her up here?" he questioned to no one in particular. Jethro stood up and walked to the closing doors of the lift. "Going for coffee" he grumbled. She made a move to run after him, but the doors closed too soon and he smirked. Hollis had decided if simply being there wasn't enough then she would begin to wear shorter and tighter cloths. That was two weeks ago and it still wasn't working. She was getting annoyed!

_**-The Captain's Heart-**_

Jenny placed her final blouse in her bag and stood up. It was the end of her tour of duty. Today they all flew back to DC whilst a takeover crew sailed 'Destinies Peak' back to DC for maintenance. The mood onboard was happy today. The young recruits who looked dead on their feet were ready to go home to bed, the Petty Officers for night of the town and Jenny into her lovers arms. She hadn't spoken to Jethro since she'd e-mailed him. But she knew he thought her flight back was tomorrow - which was the way she wanted it to be. She planned on surprising him.

Jenny brushed her hair and tied it in its mandatory bun before looking up to see Wayne standing at the door with a smile on his face. She returned it and slung the bag over her shoulder. "You're ready to see him again." Said Wayne. It wasn't a question but a statement. He'd seen the distant look in her eye in that single second she got to herself or the bright spark when she received an e-mail from him. He'd never seen this side of her all those years ago.

"I never thought I'd miss this much." She replied. Wayne hugged her. He was her best friend yet like a brother too; he would always be there for her. Though the long nights he had been on this trip too.

When they parted both headed for the aeroplane. It was a military one, no luxuries just speed – what they were both used to. As they took off Jenny smirked at the muffled sound of younger recruits being sick, the groans of the older ones and the silence of those who'd done it so many times it felt like second nature. When they were in the air she smirked at Wayne's ill looking face. "Take it you never got used to these things." She stated with a laugh.

"No, they are vile, horrible, cramped…" she laughed as he continues to moan.

A few hours later they landed at the Navy base landing strip. They all grabbed their luggage and Jenny and Wayne weaved them all of as they saluted. Each one of them was waiting to see a different person. It had felt like a long tour as Jenny walked into NCIS. She seemed to have missed them all more than ever. Yet then again, when she thought about it, she had never had these sorts of people waiting at home for her. So when she arrived at the bull pen she was shocked at the sight before her.

Hollis had tried to kiss him, so he pushed her off. But she was fed up of him and whilst he was stood up grabbed a computer keyboard from god only know where and hit him over the head. He fell back as the blood appeared. He groaned in pain. Jenny who had seen it all walked across the bull pen and slapped the blonde in the face before demanding Tony and Ziva arrest her for aggravated assault on a federal agent.

Jethro looked up to see Jenny stood there ordering his people around and smiled. Suddenly his head didn't hurt all that much at all. He stood up and grabbed her around the waist. She melted into his arms and closed her eyes before turning around and kissing his. When they parted she looked him in the eyes. "You down to Ducky. It's not only ex-wives hitting you over the head with hard objects but ex-girlfriends too." He couldn't help but laugh as they walked down to autopsy, his arm firmly around her waist. She didn't leave his sight whilst Ducky patched him up.

"Jen, do me a favour will ya and check that file over. Think DiNozzo's report is a mess again." She smiled in response and opened it up. She read over Jethro's report before turning the page over to find two tickets to Corfu, flying out tomorrow evening.

"Jethro?"

"You said you wanted a holiday Jenny." She ran over and hugged him as soon as Ducky had moved. He kissed her properly on the lips, filling it with all the passion and love he hadn't been able to show her over the last 3 months.

That night they finally both slept well with smiles on their faces. Hollis' case for assault was rock solid with half a dozen fed's and a high ranking and respected Naval officer as witnesses. Tony, Ziva, Tim, and Abby went out for drinks and ended up in the same bar as the lads from Destinies peak. The seamen slept in their beds for hours after their first taste of Navy life. But no one; went to sleep more content than the red head and the silver haired fox.

_**I'd really love to get your oppions and suggestions guys!**_

_**Please come back my amazing reviews, you all get a response on the next chap :D **_

_**Plus, I love you forever! **_

_***looks up with big blue eyes***_


	5. time to be themselves

_**NCIS IS NOT MINE! **_

_**Hey, this chap and the next will be quite fluffy, that is givng a break before the explosive ending I have planned *evil laugh***_

_**Thanks to my reviews…**_

_**Left my heart in paris – I love hollis bashing! :D I've been to corfu twice but it was 9-ish years ago (that makes me feel old!) but I hope you enjoy! Any suggestions of what they could do then please let me know. **_

_**TeamCarisleandEsme8 - :D thanks, please continue to review.**_

_**Rhiz Oneill – I love the cute bits! Thanks, and please continue to review!**_

_**GIBBSandRYANxxx – Glad you enjoy! It makes me smile! Hope you continue to enjoy and review :D**_

_**Ncisgirl2389 – Glad you enjoy and it was your saving grace. Thanks for the suggestion, I have something similar In my mind but it'll happen in the last story. Glad you enjoy, hope this is ok, and please continue to review!**_

It's hard sometimes, when you do a job that can take away your belief in humanity, when you work so hard you barely have to think, to actually have a life outside of the office. Jethro had always been dedicated, after Shannon and Kelly, after three marriages and divorces, Jenny leaving, and disastrous relationships it was that which had kept him sane. That which had kept him mind busy when all he wanted to do was wallow in self pity and drink him into oblivion. For Jenny, work had always been somewhere where no matter what was happening, no matter how alone she felt she could do things and achieve. IT had given her just like Jethro something to do when all she wanted to do was relive the memories that would lead to self pity. Yet sometimes it can swallow people up, and that happened to them both, but now and again something happens that allows us to look down on our lives and see the cracks that are forming and prevent a wreck from occurring. Both love their jobs, that both have always known would never change, but maybe that is what allowed their relationship to work,. Maybe it was the knowledge that they weren't just taking on the person that they loved but their jobs too that kept them together, because they were one and the same.

Even with that knowledge solid in their minds, sometimes work still takes over and everyone needs to leave a place that is haunted with old memories, even if only for a little while to create new ones in a new place where they are free to do what their heart desires and be the person who they want to be and not need to be. That was why, the pair was currently packing their suitcase, or cases in jenny's case, for a holiday where they could just be together without having to worry about where they should be, or what they should be signing.

So now Jenny was stood in her large walk in wardrobe moaning she had no clothes. "Jethro, what the hell am I supposed to wear?"

"Nothing." He answered with a smirk and she chucked a pair of his swim shorts at his head.

"Very funny! What about on the beach, where there are people?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're not leaving my sight, or my reach!" he said running up behind her and spinning her around whilst kissing her neck. Jenny's giggles filled the room, in that moment they were the old Jen and Jethro, not the Captain and Special agent, not the two relied upon to clean up a mess, but they were themselves. He put her down and she chucked his reef sandals at him.

"Pack them!"

"Yes Captain!" he said mock saluting.

"Good Marine!"

Jenny began rummaging through her wardrobe and pulled out a range of sundresses, bikini's she knew Jethro would approve of, sandals, shorts, vest tops… When Jethro came back in he rolled his eyes.

"No clothes eh?"

"Nah, just something I found."

After an hour of packing, the pair went into town to get sun cream, and toiletries. When they returned it was 14 00 and as Jenny finished packing Jethro made them some lunch. Yet as soon as they had finished the doorbell rung and Jenny went to open it. Standing there was Abby and Tony. She smiled and let them in and was soon enveloped in a bone crushing hug from Abby. Once she had gone to find Gibbs she hugged Tony quickly and whispered in his ear: "thank you for keeping him safe." The young man just nodded and they walked into the kitchen to find Abby sat with some of the left over pasta from lunch.

"I never knew you could cook this well Gibbs!" at that Tony went and pinched some of Abby's.

"That's good boss."

"Is there a reason you two are here other than to taste my cooking?"

"Oh, yeah." Tony said as he finished his food. "So, Ziva is cooking tonight and made me come and invite you over. Abby decided to tag along as her and McGee are coming."

"You're talking like you are all couples DiNozzo."

"Oh, no…I mean we aren't…haha…not that I wouldn't like to be." He mentally kicked himself. "Rule #12 boss."

"Hmm." Jenny glared at her lover, and smiled at the pair.

"Tony, I would love to only me and Jethro are going on holiday."

"ooh! Where?" questioned Abby.

"Corfu."

"So you are in charge DiNozzo." Stated Gibbs.

"Yes boss."

_**-the captain's heart-**_

Tony and Abby left after half an hour claiming they needed to get food otherwise Ziva would invent another 18 ways to kill them with a paperclip. Jenny was in a good mood as she sat at her lap top downloading and updating the music on her IPod. She was currently buying the latest album from life house when Jethro came in and looked confused.

"Updating my IPod." She stated.

"Like the thing Zak had?"

"Yes Jethro." She said with a laugh. "How long til we need to leave?"

"Half an hour."

"Ok, well I'm gonna go get changed whilst this is downloading." As she walked pat him he grabbed her arm.

"I love you Jen, you know that?"

"I love you too Jethro." She said as she quickly captured his lips in a slow and soft kiss. When they split she left to go and get changed and then emerged fifteen minutes later in a pair of white skinny jeans, a white vest top, a blue and white tie shirt and a pair of patent blue stilettos. Her hair had grown in the last 6 months and she looked more beautiful than ever with it loose. It fell down her back loosely, longer than it had been when she first started as director. Around her wrist were many silver bracelets and over her shoulder was a long canvas bag. As she came down he pulled her in and kissed her passionately. She laughed when they separated and quickly left to grab her IPod before coming to meet him.

A horn beeped outside and they walked out, carrying the three cases. Jethro loaded them and then they made their way to the airport.

_**-The Captain's heart-**_

At 23 00 local time, Jenny and Gibbs arrived at their sea front villa. They were tired even after sleeping on the flight and decided to quickly unpack before heading in for the night. They fell asleep under thin sheets with smiles on their faces. When Jethro woke the next morning her left the bedroom to find Jenny stood on the porch gazing out at the sea. There was a pool to her left and the sea in front. He smiled and kissed her neck before wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "It's beautiful, and so quiet too."

"Just what we needed." He said.

"Thank you." She said resting her head against his shoulder.

That day the pair went shopping to get food and spent the day relaxing before heading into the town of Arilas which was a 10 minute walk away for tea. They walked along the sea front, stopping occasionally to read the menu's of restaurants that lined the beach. They chose a fish restaurant which was split half across one side on the road, half on the other. IT was beautiful and the pair sat together eating as they watched as dusk set and the local families went home. Once they pair had paid they walked home along the beach. Both walked barefoot on the sand holding their shoes. They ran into the cool sea laughing as Jethro threatened to throw her in. As the sun set, reflecting in the sea they were nearly back. They day had been perfect, nothing could top it. Neither wanted to. The holiday would allow them to be themselves, and right now, that was what they needed.

_**Please review,**_

_**Hope it was ok,**_

_**xxx**_


	6. not wanting tomorrow to come

_**Disclaimer – NCIS not mine**_

_**Thanks for the reviews :D**_

_Left my heart in Paris__** – glad you enjoyed, hope this does not disappoint and thanks for reviewing!**_

_TeamCarisleandEsme8__** – thankyou I'm glad you're enjoying and thankyou for reviewing!**_

_RhizOneill__**- glad you enjoy and I hope this is ok! Thanks for your reviews!**_

_Jennymariagibbs 4eva__** – glad you think it's cute, I love cute! Hope this is ok, thanks for the review!**_

_Ncisgirl2389__** – thanks for the idea but you are gonna hate me if you think this is unsettling, the ending I have planned is a massive story lin this whole story had been building up to.! Thanks for the review and I hope this does not disappoint!**_

In life, sometimes we take thing too much for granted So much so that on those lain and ordinary days at work or spent at home where nothing much eventful takes place we forget to relish in the silence, in the comforts and love that we are surrounded by. IT is not one specific person nor group of people that do this but the whole of mankind. It is though, only a select few that are the exception to this rule. There are certain people who have learnt not to take these things for granted. Some are those that have had a near death experience where they nearly lost each other and now enjoy ever moment they might not have had. Others it is simply that their job takes up so much time that it is when they are spending just those few stolen moments with their loved one that they can't bear to take it for granted as life may come calling all too soon.

Before they'd gone back on that ship, before Jenny had follower her heart and returned to destinies peak both her and Jethro just went with the flow of life. Got carried along by the series' of cases that got flung at them left right and centre. They never spared time for themselves. Yet now she was working over sees for long periods of time any moment they spent together was appreciated. They'd learnt not to take the people they loved around them for granted. After all both knew all too well it could all be taken away from them way too soon. That was why the three and a half month Jenny had between her first and second deployment were spent together. The two weeks holiday in Corfu had been the magical thing they needed. IT had made them talk about all they needed. They'd managed to cover the subject of marriage and children. Jenny had said she didn't mind them not getting married, Jethro's marriages were never successful and she didn't want to jinx what they had. As for children, they both knew they were nearing too old now; their jobs to hectic ad as Abby often said they already had a family.

The talks had been spur of the moment things, but three words had been said more than any other thing. 'I love you' because it was true. As they would swim I the pool under the moonlight with the dragonfly's hovering around, the sea crashing in the background they would laugh and act like teenagers. In the early morning they'd curl together and talk about the future like they were planning out a map of time. During the day they would walk hand in hand along the beach, stop and drink at open air bars and behave like they'd known each other for all their lives.

That holiday neither took for granted. When the day came to depart and head home their suitcases were squished fuller than ever with the presents they'd bought knowing they'd never be forgiven if they didn't. And as the plane landed back on American soil both was ready to face the challenges to come.

They'd been welcomes by a party of their family, all there with big smiles. They'd gone home to find Ducky cooking and spent the night as a family. They handed out to presents, a leather wallet for tony, a black leather bound notepad for McGee, a hip flask for ducky, a selection of leather bracelets for Abby and a book written in Greek for Ziva (as she was now learning Greek). Every member of that miss fitted family had become closer since their trip aboard destinies peak. And now, as Jenny's last few days approached none of that changed. She'd spent the week's in-between now and their holiday at home redecorating her house that hadn't changed since her father's death. She'd been called in to help deal with the patching up of the damage lee had done whilst being the mole and had gone out to lunch numerous times with all the team and attended a handful of balls. But now her last week in DC was upon her before a four month tour of duty which ended the week before Christmas. But the worst thing was Jenny would Miss Jethro's birthday and he would miss her. But for now neither was dwelling on the downsides.

It was a Monday morning, he as due in work and Jenny didn't have to be on base for once. But as 08 30approached neither showed any sign of moving. The sun shone in on the newly decorated bedroom. Its metallic wallpaper with French script on one was and neutral colour on the rest. The big cream wooden bed and matching tables and dressing table with a pale pink couch in one corner. But this morning Jenny and Jethro simply lay in one another arms. She drew patterns with her finger on his bare chest whilst he played with her hair. Every now and again they shared kisses. They hadn't seen each other much the previous week end, Jethro had had a case that had meant he did not get home until early Sunday morning. Yet as soon as the sun had rose on Sunday Jenny had been called on base to assist with a communications melt down which had taken until late that evening to fix. Now neither was very pleased at the thought of getting up.

"Jethro, you're late for work."

"I know." He answered kissing her head.

"Meaning hadn't you best get up?"

"I'll call in sick." He said lifting her head up and kissing her slowly yet passionately so it took away her breath. When they parted she smiled.

"As much as I'd love that, Leroy Jethro Gibbs does not get sick."

"First time for everything." He replied kissing her once more. When they parted she pushed him away and moved to the bottom of the bed.

"Work Mr Gibbs." She said. He just looked at her raising his eyebrow.

"Can't."

"Why?" she asked mimicking him.

"Gotta look after my beautiful girlfriend."

"I'm sure she can look after herself."

After chasing around the house and showering Jethro finally, although reluctantly, agreed to go to work.

_**-The Captain's Heart-**_

When Jethro arrived at work he smiled to see his team working away. He then ran up the stairs and into the director's office. As per usual Jethro didn't knock. Instead he just barged straight in. Leon looked up and raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation. "Need to take some holiday."

"You had two weeks holiday not three months ago."

"Just til Friday."

"Why?"

Jethro rolled his eyes. "Jen's last week."

"Ah, she is re-boarding her demotion."

"I think you'll find it was no demotion Director Vance. If it were not for that job you would still be in LA." Said the SecNav walking into the office.

"Sir." Said Vance standing up.

"Agent Gibbs, you may take the week off from tomorrow. And give Jennifer my best wishes; it was lovely to see her at the ball."

"I will, and thanks." Said Gibbs with a smirk towards Vance's shocked face. With that he left.

The day was slow, they completed their neglected paperwork, Gibbs visited Abby and Ducky and when lunch time came he left to go and see Jenny. They'd arranged with Fornell and Emily to go and have lunch with them, or more Jenny had arranged and he'd been told. HE walked outside to see her stood waiting. Hugging her around the waist he felt her stiffen then relax as she recognised who it was. Resting his head on her shoulder she rested her head against him. "How long you been here?" he questioned kissing her neck.

"now long."

"SecNav sends his best."

"That's nice of him." They stayed like that whilst waiting for Tobias and Emily.

"You alright Jenny?"

"Just gonna miss you that all."

"It's only four months."

"I know." She replied spinning in his arms and kissing him. They parted to the sound of a little girl's giggles and Fornell.

"Little eyes present.2 he said before removing his hands from Emily's eyes. She ran towards Jenny and Jethro and hugged them both.

"Uncle Jethro! Auntie Jenny!"

"Hey kiddo." Jethro said picking her up. She smiled as he gave her a piggy back all the way to the restaurant.

Lunch passed quickly and all had smiles on their faces when they returned to NCIS. Jenny was tagging along as she had to go on teleconference with Wayne to discuss the future of Destinies peak. But when they arrived at the bull pen Jethro and Tobias groaned before attempting to board the lift in a hurry. Jenny also saw and cursed to herself hoping she could get up to MTAC without the person in question seeing her.

"I'm not blind you know, I can see you, all four of you." Said the person in question. Jethro and Tobias turned slowly whilst Emily laughed.

Tony, Ziva and McGee watched from the sidelines. "Train wreck." Ziva said.

"I don't want to watch but I can't seem not to." Tony replied. The fireworks were only just about to begin.

_**Hope you enjoyed and it was ok!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**xxx**_


	7. reflecting on reality

_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Authors note – this is the last chapter before an epilogue then we move on to the third and final instalment of the trilogy. Review thanks go to…**_

_**Ncisgirl2389 – glad you enjoyed! Thanks for reviewing and I hope this does not disappoint! :D**_

_**I've slept alone since Paris – If you reed on you'll find out ;) thanks for the review, hope you enjoy**_

_**Left my heart in Paris – glad you love, hope this is ok, thanks for all you reviews – you are awesome!**_

_**TeamCarisleandEsme8 – you'll find out! Hope this is okay, and thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Insanetrouble – you will see who it is in about 1 minute! Glad you are enjoying, thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Jennymariagibbs 4eva – Not long until you will find out, hope this doesn't disappoint, thanks for the review! **_

_**RhizOneill – you will find out very soon, hope this is ok, and thanks for your reviews!**_

_**Hope this is okay, enjoy….**_

She stood up, allowing her red hair to fall down her back. She wore boot cut jeans and a lose blouse, too many buttons undone to be called appropriate, but it got the message across. Slowly she walked over to the quartet, her posture poised and the glint in her eye told the world she was ready to pounce, ready to kill. She walked out of team Gibbs' cubical and looked the three adults individually dead in the eye. "Tobias, did you honestly think you could take our daughter out of school for the afternoon without me knowing? Especially considering you tarnish her innocence with these two?" she questioned raising her eyebrow. Tobias sighed a sigh that said all he needed to. The woman turned to Gibbs and Jenny. She looked distastefully at the other red head, and turned to her ex-husband "Hello Jethro." She said with an evil smirk. He just grumbled some response before placing his arm around Jenny.

"Diane." Jenny said glaring at the other red head.

"Jenny." Replied Diane, as much bitterness in her voice as Jenny had had in hers. The pair remained glaring at each other.

"What do you want Diane?" questioned Tobias as he picked Emily up and placed her on his hip, as if protecting her from being taken away.

"Mummy, please let me stay with daddy, Uncle Gibbs and Auntie Jenny today." Said Emily nestling her head in her father's Jacket.

"No honey, you need to go to school."

Tobias' temper was rising and Jenny could see it. "DiNozzo." She said. He stood up and ran over, old times habit making him get to attention fast. "Why don't you take Emily down to Abby's lab, maybe Abby will let her look after Bert for a while?" The little girl went running off with a smile.

"You had no right to do that you little tart." Diane said as soon as Emily was out of earshot. Jenny stepped forward.

"You are calling me a tart?" questioned Jenny surprised.

"Wow! You can listen. Guess that was one advantage when you slept your way to the top of a federal agency."

"Don't-" Jenny began only to be pulled back by Jethro. The look he gave her was enough for her to know it wasn't worth wasting her breath over.

"Diane, shut the hell up!" said Tobias. And argument was about to begin when Jenny stepped in. She looked at the pair and spoke, shutting them both up.

"What you don't realise Diane is that that little girl you are currently preventing from seeing people who love her, is the best thing you have. She is the most amazing little girl I have ever met. But if you keep forbidding her from seeing who she wants then as the years go on she will begin to resent you. No matter what you think you have Tobias, who even after a bitter divorce and everything you put him through will still be the first person there to help you up when you fall. You he a beautiful daughter who worships the ground you walk on, and if I am honest, then I envy you. Diane you are one of the luckiest women I know, and yet it could all be taken away from you in a flash. You have the one thing I will never have, a child, a little girl who no matter what you do wants to do the same and will always love you. I'll never have a family like that because I made a stupid wrong decision all those years ago that means I'll never get that because too much time has passed. I've accepted my reality, but you got that thing I'll never get, it's time for you to face your reality. Now if I were you I'd look at what you have, look at the life you lead and realise just how amazing it is. Otherwise, it'll all disappear so fast you won't even realise. Then, in a few years you'll look at your life and see just how much you had, Emily will have grown up so fast and distanced herself from you, Fornell will have given up. But by then it'll be too late. You're lucky - don't take it for granted."

That was it, her piece said. She'd said what she need to and as the silence set in she let go of Jethro's hand which she had been holding the whole time and made her way up stairs. She walked up the metal feature steps that lead to the cat walk. The stairs that during her years as director she had spent oh so many hours on 'surveying her kingdom' so to speak. The hours that she had spent gazing down on, and smirking at; Tony's antics, Ziva's threats and McGee being McGee. Those secret glances she thought no one else had seen that she spared for Jethro and wondered what if.

But this time as she walked up she thought about what she had said. Every single word had been the heartfelt honest truth. It was hard, to accept that a woman whom she disliked she also ironically envied. She'd had to fight her inner demons to accept her reality, and it hurt. She knew her time for having a family, having children was gone, she was too old now. She knew that having a little girl or boy who was the replica of either herself or Jethro running around her house was nothing more than a fleeting desire. But it was still a desire she had never given into and instead ignored so that now it was, she knew, an impossible hope. So as she walked up the stairs she wondered what her life would have been like, could have, and maybe in some ways should have been.

Yet as she reached the retina scanner on the door to MTAC she stopped, closed her eyes and swallowed the fast forming lump in her throat before blinking away the tears that threatened to fall and becoming the Captain once more.

Downstairs Jenny's words had really hit Diane. The woman she herself envied for having a relationship that worked somehow envied her for her life. She had never thought she'd even listen to the fellow red head, let alone let her words actually affect her. So as Jenny entered MTAC upstairs Diane looked at Tobias and said: "Emily can stay with you tonight; just make sure she gets to school tomorrow." And then left. She walked into the lift and exited NCIS.

Tobias and Jethro looked at each other shell shocked but in some ways relived too. Jenny and Diane being so close could have resulted in a cat fight, but it had gone the way neither man had expected. So as Diane left they went to go and find Emily and break the good news to the little girl.

_**-the captain's heart-**_

Hours later, after spending the evening eating pizza and watching films with Fornell and Emily, silence fell in Jen and Jethro's house. As he steamed and bent the wood from his latest project down in the basement, Jenny sat outside on the step watching as evening turned into night on the city of DC, and the city began to sleep. But Jenny was far away from hitting the hay. Her mind was still working, regretting, wondering, and her thoughts still churning around in her head. No matter how much she tried to push them away, to banish them, nothing seemed to work. So as she shivered lightly at the cool breeze hitting her bare skin she frowned at the blanket being placed over her shoulders, yet pulled it around her. "Thank you Jethro." She said with a small smile. He was what made her life worth living. He was her miracle, the thing she never thought that she would get back. And as he settled down next to her she rested her had against his shoulder. They stayed like that, gazing at the lights of a city that seemed a million miles away tonight.

"What you thinking about Jenny." He asked softly.

"Us. Do you ever… do you ever think about what things could have been like if I hadn't left. What we could have had?"

"Children you mean."

"Seeing Diane, Tobias and Emily, it made me wonder what ours would have been like."

"Jenny, what we have is all we need. We have our adopted 'kids'."

"I know…I know." He kissed her head and I lay her thoughts to bed for the night. Hand in hand they walked inside. Sometimes things are better left alone that being dissected.

_**-the captain's heart-**_

The week before Jenny's departure went by swiftly. In fact the whole time had gone too fast for their liking. It seemed not two minutes ago that she had she had come home early to her lovers arms. Now she was going again. As the last day came, Jenny and Jethro's house was filled with their own family and their own children. Everyone celebrated and wished her the best. They ate, and drank soft drinks. Ducky told stories, Tony Jokes, Abby gave hugs and everyone smiled. But as the time Jenny went to change back into her uniform and grabbed he bag before coming down to a round of applause. With a hug from everyone and the same promise to keep Jethro safe made by Tony, Jenny and Gibbs left.

As she stood there, ready to board the ship that was now docked she smiled at him. He leant down and kissed her properly, a kiss to remember him by. Then, as if it was nothing more than a day at work she left. Met by Wayne they boarded the ship as she left for a part of her life Jethro had so little to do with. But he knew that in the days, months and years that passed their relationship would go from strength to strength. That no matter what happened, they'd always remain together.

_**Just the epilogue to go, then you will all hate me, then we have the final in the series. **_

_**Please review guys, and if you have already reviewed then continue to review I not only love new reviewers but especially love those of you who keep me posted on your thoughts. :D**_


	8. seven years

_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Authors note – hey guys, so I want to give an enormous thanks to so many people, to the 14 people who followed this story and the 5 that favourite. Also to every one of you who have left me a review, they really make my day. This had been my first sequel so I hope you've enjoyed and thank you for sticking with me.**_

_**Left my heart in Paris- I'm glad you've enjoyed! Thanks for all you're reviews and I hope you read the final instalment of the trilogy**_

_**Jennymaria gibbs – there will be a third stoy! I hope you will read it! :D **_

_**TeamCarisleand Esme8 – thank you for all your reviews, I hope you enjoyed and will read the next story. **_

_**Tempe4Booth – thankyou! Although you may change your mind by the end of this chapter **_

_**RhizOneill – there will be another story, thanks for all your support. **_

_**Enjoy! …**_

It had been seven years, seven long and hard years. Years in which their love had been pushed, strained trialled and tested many times. But it had been seven magical years too, because each day they woke up alone they had the knowledge solidly engraved in their heads and hearts that the other was waiting for them. When they woke up together, the world seemed a brighter place, the sun shone bolder, the wind blew lighter and smiles grew bigger. But things hadn't been easy, lives had been lost, friends, co workers. Wayne had retired after Jenny's 4th year; he'd devoted his life to the Navy, but now wanted it back. Jenny's ship had seen many a crew member move on, some retiring, others through discharge and then those she was proud of. Those men and women she had trained up and grown to know and love who had moved on up the ranks. Jethro's team hadn't seen much of a change, Tony had had girlfriends come and go, Ziva had had relationships that had left her scarred and McGee had remained himself, his books bringing him his escapism form work. Life for this jumbled up, miss fitted family had moved on. Through the good times and the bad things had carried on flowing.

In the last seven years things had changed, living lives that so easily could be ripped away had lead them both to appreciate their family more. When birthdays came they were spent together, Christmas and Easter too. But not always was Jenny there, sometimes tours of duty made it impossible to be in two places at once. So, Abby had decided after realising how depressing the empty seat was that she would go to a friend of hers hand have a china doll made. It was only smallish but had flame red hair, green eyes, and wore cloths near enough identical to Jenny's. It always brought a smile to faces, even Gibbs' face every now and again.

Although in seven years so many things had changed, one thing had remained. Jenny and Jethro were still as much in love as ever. They were the same people, him the functional mute whom she thought looked just as handsome, and her the long-word-and-high-heel-lover, the woman he thought looked more gorgeous now than ever before.

Today was a busy day in NCIS, team Gibbs had been hit with a double homicide. After three days living on just coffee and around 6 hours sleep the team were ratty, tired and at the end of their tempers. To make things worse because of the case Jethro had missed talking with Jenny via MTAC which had made him in an even worse mood.

Now he sat at his Desk, it was late, or maybe that should be early. He wasn't sure anymore, time had lost all its meaning. All he knew way it was dark, raining outside and NCIS was empty apart from his team who had all fallen asleep at their desks. IT felt like this case was going nowhere, like for every wall they knocked down it was built back up again only twice as fast. Now though he sat reading the report on their victims for the hundredth time that night, he almost knew it off by heart.

_Danielle Marie (24) Hunters and Petty Officer 1__st__ Class Benjamin Carlson Hunters (26), married 9 months . . . met at school . . . perfect couple . . . _

_She was a graphic designer specifying in vector image advertising . . . well like . . . kind . . . quiet . . . wanted to put her family first . . . loving wife._

_Petty Officer 1__st__ Class Hunters was an honourable marine . . . signed up at 18 . . . worked hard and solidly . . . decorated marine . . . served his country well . . . a loving husband . . . wanted a family._

_Both Victims appeared to have been killed within 5 hours of each other. The female died first and I suspect suffered the brute of the attack. She sustained substantial bruising to the torso. She appears to have been beaten and whipped, stabbed ten times in a downward force to the torso and thighs before death occurred due to a loss of blood. The male was found with bruised around his wrists and ankles which suggests he was restrained most likely forces to watched. Unlike his wife he was not made to physically suffer, the only thing that suggests similar treatment is a knife wound across the shoulders. Death occurred approximately five hours after his wife's and was caused by a stab wound to the heart causing heart failure, death will have been instantaneous. _

IT was the same every time he read it, just like the forensics was. They'd recovered trace on the inside of the stab wounds, as well as that, they'd recovered the knife 6 blocks away from the dump site. On that there had been a print. Dirt on the boy had lead them to find the initial crime scene. They now had their suspect, 'John Morris', aged 55, dishonourable discharged in June of '98 when he'd been arrested for a series of drug busts. He'd been under the radar for the 15 years. Now he was their suspect, a 12 point finger print match, DNA found on the knife, the victim's blood found on the knife along with his fingerprint found at the primary crime scene. It was him, the only problem being he was currently un-findable. BOLO's were issued, ports, train stations, bus stations, undergrounds, and airports…every possible method of escape covered. Yet somehow they still didn't have him in custody.

As Jethro sat there he knew he was playing the waiting game, and so, for the first time since he had been handed the case he let his mind wander to happier things, to JEnny. He remembered moments from the last seven years, and that made him smile. HE remembered the parties she had been able to attend, Tony's paintballing party that had come about after a dare. The Party they'd had for her birthday when she was on duty, they'd called her via MTAC, there had been a party at both ends. The day they lost a member of NCIS and even from hundreds of miles away she'd made him feel complete. He remembered how hard it had been for her the day that Wayne had retired, he'd never forget her speech in which she severely embarrassed him, and yet made everyone cry. The day the old SecNav who was like and uncle or father retired and a new one took over, although the two were still in touch. He remembered the feeling of her running into his arms every time after she came home, and their small tradition to tell the team that she came home a day later than she did so they had time together. That was how he fell asleep that night, remembering the good times, and it was a peaceful sleep. In fact he was only awoken in the morning by the squealing of his cell.

He looked at the number, Commander Mark Simons. He was a man who worked with Jenny. HE was young but good at what he did. The first time Gibbs met him he nearly hit him as he thought he was trying it on with Jenny. IY turned out thought they had a mother son relationship. That was 4 years ago now, and he was one of the few people Gibbs could say he trusted not only his life but Jenny's life in the hands of. So it was a surprise he was ringing. Gibbs thought knew it was no surprise, his gut was screaming. Something was very wrong.

"What's happened?" he answered.

There was a deep breath. "There was an explosion Gibbs, Jenny was on board…"

_**YES! I am horrible! *Evil Laugh* **_

_**Please keep and eye out for the third story in the hearts trilogy **__Two hearts intertwined __**, it'll be up soon : ) **_

_**Can I have 50 **__reviews__** for this story? I'd love that? It'ld be an honour, but I'll take as many as possible **_

_**Thanks **_


End file.
